


Becoming my obsession

by Vampire_goth_girl



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Not really a relationship, Not the relationship you'd expect, Other, Transformation, dr amino challenge, for a challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 06:34:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10871112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_goth_girl/pseuds/Vampire_goth_girl
Summary: Souda becomes Sonia





	Becoming my obsession

Souda grins as he listens to fuyuhiko talk about the newest students to enter hopes peak, currently the topic was on some snooty blonde boy and his shadow of a girlfriend or stalker he wasn't sure which from the grade below

Souda couldn't help but laugh barley holding back his irony comment as the yakuzas own girlfriend and stalker was right there. Of course said yakuza caught on to his giggling chuckles and turned pink to match the mechanics own hair in no time while souda tried to shift the conversation back to the 'crazy' girls in the grade below them and their assets, without having Peko hit him with her sword again 

He wasn't sure how she carried such a heavy thing, he internally believed it had cement filled at it's center 

She moved so quickly he barely had time to yelp in panic and put his hands up in defence before a small weight landed on top of him, he wasn't expecting it so he was knocked off his feet

A strange burn filled his throat as he swallowed something, he realised now that there was a girl on top of him she was not miss Sonia but he knew her. She was a friend of teruterus he believed her name was seiko 

Slowly he got up as she apologised and he begun piecing together all that had happened, Peko had moved to stop her from falling on fuyuhiko that much was now clear by his friends apologetic smile, which had meant she had landed on him

The girl who's talent he couldn't recall had obviously been carrying something, that something had been what burned his throat and as he looked down what had stained his current jumpsuit enough that he'd have to change

He listens to the girls apologies before watching her run off, a laugh snapped him back to his current reality "sorry bro" fuyuhiko apologised as souda brushed him off mumbling about going to change and work on a project 

With a sigh of annoyance he left his dorm room now in a different jumpsuit and headed outside of hopes peaks main building to work on one of his current projects. He was intent on finishing it today and hoping it would help him to distress aswell after the mornings bad start, perhaps he'd even get to see miss Sonia 

As his mind changed to miss Sonia he began to feel tingly though not in the normal way he usually did when he thought about her, it was extremely strange

He stopped halfway along the path to his makeshift garage, blinking his eyes a few times. Something weird was happening, he had just grown taller by about an inch or so and he was losing feeling with his body more now 

He was becoming lighter almost delicate like how he'd expect a girl to feel. His chest became slightly smaller as he dropped about fourteen kilograms but it also became rounder and softer similar to a girls chest 

His eyes widened when long blonde strands came into his view, the light strands soft and silky to touch. His tongue ran over teeth that were no longer sharp or jagged

He couldn't understand but he did blush bright pink when he realised his jumpsuit had become a dress he recognised. Was this miss Sonia's, he didn't have time to wonder as his emotions suddenly settled and gundham called out to him seemingly appearing from nowhere but it wasn't that he noticed but the name that wasn't his that he had called "Sonia?" He called again "dark lady are you well" he was to shocked to reply as the breeder stopped before him

Not only had he talked normally but he had called him miss Sonia, was it a joke or something he wondered as the other continued to talk in concern, finally he heard what he was saying again "your acting strange my dark lady and must be ill, I shall escort you back to your room to protect you from that ruffian while your in such condition" for some reason he actually understood what he meant, he obviously wasn't going to need protection from himself but he did agree to rest 

Once out of the breeders sight he rushed back to his dorm unsure if this was a bad dream or a sick joke, one that even gundham would go along with? Unlikely. 

Observing his new body though was strange and finally he decides to face what had happened looking into his mirror. As he stared, it was Sonia who looked back at him and he realised this was no joke, that this was his reality 

He had truly become his obsession


End file.
